Mugiwara Shinobi
by Vongola Maelstrom
Summary: Stealing the Land of Waves money wasn't the main reason Gato took over. What if there was an ancient power hidden there that he was unable to find? What if the old drunk sees the hero within Naruto and decides to give him this ancient power? NaruxFemSasu


This is an idea for a One Piece crossover that just randomly came to me while watching a One Piece amv. I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece. If I did I would be bathing in a bathtub filled with jewels and gold.

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

Naruto felt like shit.

Scratch that he felt even worse than shit.

Team 7 had been sent on their first C Rank mission after a lot of complaining on Naruto's part and things haven't turned out so well.

The bridge builder Tazuna, whom they were supposed to protect, had lied to them. It turns out that the world famous shipping magnet Gato had targeted him. The man had seized all of the shipping business in Nami no Kuni and had created a monopoly, making it impossible for the citizens to get their needed supplies without paying an outrageous price.

The bridge Tazuna was planning to build would enable Nami to reach the outside world without ships, thus freeing them from the grasp of Gato. So it's only natural that the crime lord decided to hire Momochi Zabuza, the demon of the Hidden Mist, thus causing Team 7's measly C Rank mission to be bumped up into an A Rank.

The Konoha Shinobi's had found out after the infamous Demon Brothers ambushed them. The duo had first seemingly "killed" Kakashi before making a break for Tazuna.

The old drunk was saved though by Sasuke whom had taken out the Demon Brothers effortlessly, but not before saving Naruto from getting impaled by one of the Kiri nin's clawed gauntlets.

Naruto had felt completely ashamed for his lack of action and had proceeded to impale his hand with a kunai in order to drain out the poison in his blood. As his blood poured onto the ground he swore that he would never freeze up again and protect Tazuna with his life, which sparked something deep inside the old man.

After the team had decided to continue the mission they eventually crossed paths with the legendary Demon of the mist himself.

During the fight Naruto and the other's witnessed as their seemingly lazy good for nothing Sensei almost effortlessly manhandle Zabuza. They had also learned that their Sensei was legendary and known across the Elemental Countries as Sharingan no Kakashi for the implanted Sharingan eye he had in his left eye socket which helped him copy over a thousand jutsu.

After a while though Zabuza had succeeded in tricking Kakashi and imprisoning him in his Suirō no Jutsu. The matter though was resolved quickly enough when Naruto against his sensei's wishes had stringed together a plan to rescue Kakashi.

It took a couple Kage bunshins, a demon windmill shuriken, along with assistance from Sasuke but the duo had succeeded in freeing Kakashi.

Afterwards kakashi made quick work of Zabuza. Right when he was about to deal the finishing blow, a Kiri hunter nin arrived on the scene and took Zabuza's "corpse" after thanking Team 7 for their help.

Team 7 then arrived at their clients residence where Kakashi started to train his young pupils in the surrounding woods after explaining that Zabuza was far from dead.

Everything had been going smoothly, well everything except for Tazuna's grandson's attitude towards them, which brings us to the current situation. Naruto and Sasuke had just arrived to dinner supporting each other after they had both succeeded in completing the tree climbing exercise.

Tazuna turned to Naruto who was a second laying on the table. He smiled at the sight of the worn out teen.

"Heh you seemed to have been working really hard today. I'm also worn out from tody's work on the bridge. At the rate we've been going the bridge should be complete soon."

"Father, Naruto-kun don't overdo it okay?" Tsunami said as she placed dinner on the table.

Inari couldn't help but stare at Naruto's face as memory's from the past plagued him.

'_You must protect whats precious with these two arms'_

'_Don't cry… Inari…'_

Tears were pouring down Inari's face as he started to tremble.

'_Why… Why…'_

Naruto took notice to the child's actions and turned to him.

"What?" he asked.

Inari stood up, slammed his hand on the table and addressed Team 7 while keeping his eyes focused solely on Naruto.

"Why do you guys bother to try so hard? No matter how had you train, you're still no match for Gato's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work when facing the strong, the weak will only get killed!"

Everyone was shocked silent except for Naruto who could tell the question was directed more toward him than the rest of his team.

"Whatever kid… I'm not like you." He said calmly.

The tears were now covering his face as he continued to yell, "I'd hate to be anything like you! You don't know a thing about this country yet your being so nosy!"

"What the hell do you know about me? I'm different from you, you're always clowning around and acting so cheerful, you don't know how hard life can be!"

Something inside Naruto snapped and leaped out of his seat causing his chair to topple over. He looked at Inari with eye's full of anger and determination.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BABY!"

Inari froze after hearing Naruto's outburst.

"You complain and complain yet you don't do anything to help make your life any better! You have a loving mother who cares about you and a grandfather who is putting his life on the line in order to save his country! And what do you do? You just stay at home and sulk!"

Naruto walked away from the table and headed toward the door. Just as he was about to head outside he turned toward Inari again and spoke, "I don't even know who my parents are! For all I know they could have abandoned me like everyone always said they did because they regretted giving birth to me! But even though I grew up with nothing I didn't let that get to me. I decided long ago that I don't care about what anyone has to say about me. I'm going to protect everyone with my life because the village and everyone inside it are precious to me!"

Naruto then left and shut the door behind him.

Everyone was shocked by what he said and were reacting in different ways.

Sakura's eyes were widened as she looked to where her blond teammate left. _'Naruto…'_

Kakashi lowered his head and started to read his precious book in order to mask his feelings. But if you looked close enough you would see his shoulders were shaking slightly.

Sasuke was gripping his hands to the point where they were starting to bleed as memories of his teammate and his horrible past played through his mind, '_Dobe…'_

Tsunami turned to Kakashi with a horrified look on her face, "Kakashi-san is what Naruto-kun said true?"

Kakashi turned to her and answered as he noticed everyone was listening to him, "Yes, sadly for reasons I'm not allowed to say Naruto has had a rough life that no person should have to endure. Almost everyone in the village completely ignores him and when they do give him attention it's usually in the form of insults and in some rare cases physical harm. But he doesn't let what the villagers do get to him and just continues to strive in order to gain people's acknowledgement."

Tsunami burst into tears after hearing that such a sweet boy had to suffer so much.

Tazuna just silently left the table and went outside.

Inari sat in his chair and mulled over everything he had heard.

-0-

Tazuna had been searching for Naruto for the last hour and had still found no sign of him. Just as was about to give up and head back to the house he heard a crunching sound in the distance. He walked in the direction of the noise to find the said blonde knucklehead in a clearing punching a tree. As he looked more closely he could see that the skin on his knuckles was ripped to shreds and covered in blood.

-0-

_With Naruto_

Naruto had left the house in order to take out his frustrations somewhere safe. He had started out by practicing his taijutsu on a tree, but it eventually dissolved into him beating the bark off of it.

He was so absorbed in his anger that he hadn't taken notice to his bleeding hands, "Damn that brat and his whining! He should stop crying about how bad his situation is and do something about!"

CRUNCH

"I'm going to beat that brow less ape and then find that punk Gato and beat the living shit out of him!"

CRUNCH

"I'll show that brat that heroes really do exist in this world!"

CRUNCH

Tazuna had heard enough. Any doubt he still had in his body had been driven out by the boy's determination. Downing the rest of his sake the old man mustered up all of his resolve before making his way over to the blond.

Naruto stopped his rant after he finally took notice to a presence that was making its way toward him. He abruptly turned around while grabbing a kunai only to stop when he realized it was only Tazuna.

The blond looked at the old drunk in confusion as he walked over with an expression that was just as serious as the one he had while telling them the tale of Kaiza.

"Hey jiji what are you doing out here?"

Now that Tazuna was much closer he was able to take in Naruto's appearance. His jumpsuit had multiple rips and holes, part of the straps on his sandals snapped off and he was covered in injuries no doubt as a result of his harsh training. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the blonde's voice.

"I came out here because I wanted to show you something. Follow me and save your questions till after we arrive."

Any other questions that were going to come out of the blonde's mouth died after he realized Tazuna had already started to leave.

"Hey ya old geezer wait up!"

-0-

Inari was sitting in his room thinking about what Naruto had said to him.

'_SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BABY!'_

'_I don't even know who my parents are! For all I know they could have abandoned me like everyone always said they did because they regretted giving birth to me! But even though I grew up with nothing I didn't let that get to me. I decided long ago that I don't care about what anyone has to say about me. I'm going to protect everyone with my life because the village and everyone inside it are precious to me!'_

'_He's right. I'm nothing but a baby!'_

Inari then fell asleep while thinking about what Kaiza would have done.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed the prologue of Mugiwara Shinobi. I know it's really short but I felt that this was the best place to end it before the events that are about to unfold. The next chapter will be much longer and of better quality. I hope you enjoyed this and continue to enjoy in the future.


End file.
